


Ангел-хранитель

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, OOC / Out of Character, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Маркус – редкий счастливчик, возвращающийся из самых сложных и безнадёжных боевых операций живым. Никто не знает, почему, пока он сам не признается.
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ангел-хранитель

– Вы не поверите.

Клуб «Иерихон» тонет в полумраке и мягком неоновом мерцании. Маркус делает большой глоток из бокала, купаясь во внимании: за ним сейчас неотрывно следит не одна пара глаз. Он делает ещё один глоток. Не то, чтобы признание было какой-то тайной, но он всё равно как-то иррационально колеблется.

– Вот прям не поверим, – не выдерживает Норт. – Если тебя это подбодрит, то я первой признаюсь. Я думаю о кошке.

– Что? У Рыжей Ведьмы есть кошка??

Фокус внимания смещается, и Норт смущается, отводит волосы с лица.

– Кошка, – говорит она мягким мечтательным голосом. – Дома осталась, дурочка пушистая. Каждый раз, как в песках Аманды мне припекает зад, я думаю о чёртовой кошке.

– А я думаю о Кэре, – широкоплечий Лютер неловко поправляет на шее цепочку с крупным кулоном, который теряется на его могучей груди. – Она обещала меня ждать.

Следующий в их тесном круге собутыльников – Ральф, и он тоже смущается, прячет в полумраке аугментированную половину лица.

– Ральф думает о снаряжении. После этого, – он дёргает рукой, будто пытаясь коснуться лица, и тут же передумывает, опускает руку на столик. – Ральф всегда вспоминает, все ли застёжки застегнуты на бронежилете.

Над ним никто не смеётся. Отряд «Альфа» побывал в разного рода переделках, они все так или иначе потрёпаны и несут на себе груз войны, и отнюдь не иносказательно. В отряде «Альфа» принято уважать всё, что может помочь выживанию, даже если это – совсем глупые мысли в момент смертельной опасности.

Последним без признания остаётся Маркус, и, когда на нём снова скрещиваются взгляды, – он наскребает в себе смелости. В конце концов, может именно произнесённых вслух слов не хватает для того, чтобы он сам в это поверил.

– Я ни о чём не думаю, – говорит он, отставляя бокал. – Когда я вижу, что в меня летит снаряд – ни о чём не думаю. На самом деле, мне в этот момент так страшно, что я боюсь шевельнуться. И в последний момент меня спасает ангел.

Маркус знает, как это звучит. Ждёт смешков, но все молчат, и это молчание почему-то придаёт сил продолжать.

– Ангел красивый, голубоглазый блондин с кротким лицом. Он ничего мне не говорит, он ловит грудью предназначенные мне снаряды, у него синяя кровь, которая иногда окатывает меня с головы до ног и мгновенно испаряется. У него огромные сильные крылья: когда я упал с обрыва в Каньоне Смерти – он поймал меня и донёс до земли, хотя ему было тяжело, там гравитация втрое больше, а на мне был полный боевой костюм.

Над ним всё ещё не смеются, и он говорит – больше для себя, чем для друзей.

– Я бы хотел услышать его голос. Хотел, чтобы он хоть что-то мне сказал, коснулся меня не для того, чтобы спасти от смерти... Я бы ему молился, если бы знал имя. Я бы его любил – если человеку позволено любить ангела.

Лучше не становится. Галлюцинация в момент наивысшей удачи, настоящего чуда, не становится всего лишь причудой сознания. Сердце всё ещё тоскует по несбыточному, и очень кстати пиликают коммы, привлекая внимание новостной рассылкой.

– Новый навигатор, ну наконец-то, дождались, – Норт залпом допивает свой коктейль. – Поспорим, что нас сдёрнут с насеста ещё до конца недели?

Лютер что-то ей отвечает, но Маркус не слышит, он всё ещё смотрит в комм, в новостной рассылке не только текст.

Голубоглазый ангел смотрит на него с фотографии короткого досье.


End file.
